Don't Ever Forget Me
by Braids21
Summary: SLASH Why was I so stupid? Did I actually think he wasn't gonna flip out? Rated for SLASH, character death, and language. my first slash REVIEW!


DON'T EVER FORGET ME  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies  
  
WARNING: SLASH! If you don't like it, don't read it! Also, character death.  
  
A/N - my first slash! Hope ya like it!  
  
****************************  
  
I stood at the Brooklyn Bridge, staring at the water, contemplating whether I should jump. The events of the past day still reeling in my head. The taunts, the jeers, the looks of utter disgust on everyone's faces, especially his.  
  
Why was I so stupid? Did I actually think he wasn't gonna flip out?  
  
In my perfect world, no one would have cared. They would have shrugged it off. But of course, we ain't living in a perfect world, are we? Instead of shrugging it off, they kick me out and tell me they never want to see my face ever again.  
  
How did they find out my secret? Easy- I kissed him. Pretty stupid, huh? He's my best friend, too. It was eating me alive that I held in my feelings for him.  
  
It was actually just a few hours ago. Me and him were up in the bunkroom talking while everyone else was downstairs playing poker. He was looking hotter than ever and I couldn't take my eyes off of him. And I just snapped. There was a lull in our conversation, so I leaned forward and brushed my lips against his. When I realized he wasn't responding, my eyes flew open and I pulled away quickly. His eye was wide and that look of disgust was starting to form on his face.  
  
I knew I made a wrong decision  
  
"What da fuck was that? You're... You're not a fag are you?"  
  
I couldn't say anything. I just looked at him, pleading him silently not to make a big deal of this.  
  
"Holy shit. You are! And you just kissed me! That's gross. Oh fuck that is so gross" he said while backing away from me.  
  
"I.. I'm sorry" I managed to get out.  
  
"Oh you will be sorry in a few minutes"  
  
With that he flung open the door and tore down the stairs.  
  
The rest all happened in a blur. First there was the shouts downstairs of 'he did what?' and other things. Then everyone rushed upstairs. Jack was the first to speak.  
  
"So it's true. You are a faggot aren't you?" Jack said while looking at me. "We don't like queers here"  
  
With that, he signaled everyone.  
  
All at once, they all ganged up on me, shouting and punching and kicking me like there was not tomorrow. I still can't believe it. My friends, who I have known practically all my life, turned on me in an instant. But especially him, my best friend. It was so hard to see him say those hurtful things and even worse to feel him punch and kick me. I never knew how hard of a punch he had.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity, Kloppman finally broke it up. He looked from me to them and shook his head.  
  
"You wouldn't get it Kloppy" Jack said.  
  
"Just don't do it again, or else you have double rent. You know how I hate fights" Kloppman said, as he signed and went back downstairs.  
  
Once he was gone, they all looked at me again with hatred and disgust written all over.  
  
"Get outta here. And don't ever think you can come back here again"  
  
With all the strength I could muster, I picked myself off the floor and walked silently past the guys, toward the stairs. As I was walking past them, they all said the most hurtful words they could. The last one I heard was his voice, my best friend's voice, shouting 'fucking fag! Go back to where you belong!'  
  
I almost broke down right there on the steps. I quickly ran down the stairs, out the door, and toward the bridge, ignoring my pain.  
  
That brings me to where I am now. I've been standing here for hours, wondering how my life got so messed up and figuring out if I was actually going to jump.  
  
Why shouldn't I jump? I got nothing left. I have no home, no money, no friends, nothing. Everyone hates me. I wouldn't even be able to go to another borough. It'll be all over New York by tomorrow afternoon.  
  
That's it. I made up my mind.  
  
I grabbed the edge and jumped up. I took one last look at my home, the New York skyline, and jumped. As fell, my last thought was...  
  
"Blink... don't ever forget me"  
  
*****************************************  
  
A/N - WooHoo! First slash (an actually first one-shot) done! Kept ya till the the last line to find out who it is, didn't I? Blink/Mush is the best!  
  
I'm sorry for making Blink and everyone else a ass, and for making Mush die! Don't hurt me!  
  
Ok, now for your part... REVIEW! Critism (can't spell it) is welcome! After all, it is my first slash!  
  
~Braids 


End file.
